A Detour with the Army
by BEAVIS86
Summary: Kim joins the army using her celebrity she stirkes a deal to keep her friends out of the service. This will be a look at her last mission and the after math of it. Prologue for Meeting of Chance.


A/N: I don't own Kim Possible well actually the only thing I own here is the idea I think anyway enjoy. This is the first part of the prologue for Meeting of Chance second part will come soon just having some problem with ideas and settings, nothing too hard to figure out.

After flying through the air from a bomb exploding at her feet she comes to rest unconscious on her back with her squad mattes running to her side. "Sir are you alright?" No answer as the medic bends down to check her over. "Well she's still breathing but she's not responding, this does not look good fellas. Okay lets take cover in the building to the rear set up a perimeter so I can assess the situation and call in the medi-vac boys." with a bit of concern all the men look down at the prone form and reply in unison. "Yes sir right away sir."Meanwhile as she lay unconscious the young redheads thoughts ran to a time before this war.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eighteen months previous

"Monique I really need to talk to you." Kim pleaded with her best girl friend though her front door.

"I already told you girlfriend you made your bed with that one I'm not going through that again." Monique yelled back at Kim. "Now if you don't mind I really would like you to leave."

As she was turning to leave Kim called out one last thing to her friend. "I told you that I'm doing this for you and Ron just to keep both safe and out of this."

Hearing her last remarks Monique just could not hold her anger in anymore she threw her front door open and glared at Kim as she snarled. "Do you have any idea what happens to people that go over there." Kim just shook her in shock at her friends anger. "Didn't think you did, Kim you know I love you like a sister but you have really stepped in it this time your over your head."

Looking like a deer caught in headlights Kim just mumbled. "What do you mean both you and Ron had got letters saying you were going to serve so to keep you both safe I did the first thing that came to mind I had you both relieved of duty and had myself put in your places."Realizing what Kim just said Monique's look softened fighting back tears she just stepped aside and said. "Come on girl come sit down there are a few things I would like to tell you and there is a few things you need to know about what your doing."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Flash forward to the present

As she stared to stir Kim feels hands on her before she opens her eyes she can hear gun shots in the distance. Kim opens her eyes and looks up at her squad medic "Hey Doc whats going on why are you looking at me like that?"

"Kim you were out of it we all thought you were a goner after that bomb blast. How did you pull through that?" He asked as he proceed to check her over after he was satisfied that Kim was alright he stood up and walked over to a mountain of a man laying prone in the corner. Looking over to the medic the man that the medic is tending to Kim asks. "When did he show up?"

Taking a closer look at the prone form in front of the medic Kim then recognizes who he is she stands up and walks over to the medic and the mountain of a man that he is tending to. "He'll pull through right?" At that the medic shakes his head. "Well then is there a medi-vac on the way for him?" Shaking his head again the medic just says "No medi-vac its too hot."

"Okay Doc tell me the truth what are we dealing with here?" Kim asked motioning to the man on the floor.

"Well he just showed up saying that his team and position were over-run and gone, it looks like he took about twenty rounds in the back its just amazing that he made it here. The only thing is without getting him out of here and back to base all I could do is remove the lead it was not that deep though. Amazing just fucking amazing."

Looking down at the two men Kim just sighs and says. "Its not that amazing it is how Big Mike is he's strong like that now help me take the bandages off I'll take care of the rest." As Kim kneels by Mikes side.

"But what can you do that I can't I mean I know your slogan but this is much more than what even you can do." After looking over at the scowl that Kim has fixed on her face Doc just removes Big Mikes bandaging.

Holding her hand up palm out Kim looks around the room at her squad of five and says in a cold mono-tone. "Any of you say anything about what you are about to see to anyone outside of this squad I with make sure that you never see home again am I clear." Looking around Kim sees nods all around as she lights her hand with a white flame she places it on Mikes back.

As Kim touches her hand to Mikes back his wounds start to disappear healing up almost instantly. "What the fuck? How the the hell can you do that, its just not possible!" Doc states with eyes wide in shock as she continues to heal Mikes back the rest of her squad gathers around just staring speechlessly in shock at it.

As Kim finishes she rolls Mike over so he is laying on his back. "He should be alright now," Looking around Kim see looks of shock and surprise all around the room. "Remember I said not a word of this is said outside of this room is that understood?"

As she sits down against the wall of the house they're in Kim looks around to see that her men have agreed. Shaking her head to try and get rid of the slight ringing in her ears Kim starts to go through her kit to see if anything was damaged.

Seeing that Kim is preoccupied with her broken GPS unit Doc decides to sit down beside her. Sensing his presents without looking up Kim asks, "What is it Doc something on your mind?"

With a little surprise he answers. "Yes actually now there are two things bothering me."

Still trying to get her GPS unit online Kim huffs. "Fine this thing is fucked," tossing the unit to the floor Kim looks up at him, "what do you want to know?"

Looking back at her Doc says. "Well first what was that thing with the Sargent over there?"

Looking through her kit again Kim says. "Well it is an ability that has been passed through my family for generations there is some legend to go with it but thats all, all I know is that I can heal from almost anything and I can heal others the same way."

"What do you mean almost anything?" Doc asks looking very sceptical.

With her face buried in her kit Kim says. "Don't look at me like that if I get shot in the head or the heart I'm dead just like anyone else, from the internal injuries it caused that blast would have been fatal for anyone but my body was able to heal itself after I passed out." As she finishes Kim looks over at Doc. "What you don't believe me?"

"No its not that its this is just so surreal its kinda hard to take all at once, and why tell me all this ,why now of all the times you could have used it?"

Pulling her sleeve back to check her watch she says. "Good that still works and as for why well now we've been fighting together for a year and a half now I trust you not too say anything to anyone about this." Looking at her watch again Kim says. "Mike will be up in about thirty minutes then we can figure out how to get out of here."

Nodding Doc asks. "So will he be alright I mean he was torn up pretty good?"

With a chuckle Kim responds. "Yeah he'll be fine this is not the first time he's been cut up like that , you seen all those scares on him right?"

"Yeah those are kind of hard to miss, how could he live through something like that? What could do that?"

Looking over at Big Mike Kim remembers the day that she found him in the forests around Middleton, she can still smell the blood from that moment. She was walking trying to clear her head it was there days before she had to leave for basic.

"I went out for a walk that day it was going to be the last time I would be in the woods for a long time when I found a dead bear and a blood trail. I fallowed the trail and it lead me to Mike he was cut up real bad gasping and right next to him was a mountain lion with a knife stuck in its neck. I can still smell the blood from that day the first thing that I did was check on Mike when I touched him he had gasped saying that I should leave the scares, now I don't know why you would want something like that but he wanted so I left them, as it turns out he is Cree and it was some sort of right of passage. After helping him back to his house his grandfather gave me a rawhide necklace with two cougar claws and two grizzly claws saying that I had done them a great service and had a great spirit. The necklace in their belief will protect those who have earned them. This is the first time I have seen him scene but the rest of it you'll have to ask him." Looking back over at Doc Kim can tell that he is having a hard time with it so she reaches under the neckline of her shirt and pulls out her necklace to show him.

Shaking his head Doc says. "OK not that I don't believe all this but really he killed a grizzly and a cougar with his bare hands, I know he is a big guy but that is just so unrealistic I mean his bare hands. No wounder he walked here with twenty rounds in his back."

"Yeah hes strong like that. Now does you GPS unit still work and if so can you hand it over so we can figure out what to do from here." Kim asked holding her hand out.

Looking over at Kim Doc shakes his head saying. "You can't be serious this was a two team operation and from what we can tell the other team is gone." As he hands over his GPS map unit.

Excepting the GPS unit Kim nods and says. "That is the tricky part now, if we move some of the guys around we might be able to pull this off." She finishes looking back at Doc with a smirk.

"Oh shit don't give me that look, your crazy that place is a fortress with over one hundred men in it, not to mention the patrols!" He exclaims shaking his head.

Looking down at the map unit. "Yeah a fortress with a back door" She says pointing to the diagram and continues, "I should be able to sneak in extract the hostages and slip out while you and the team create a distraction by attacking the front door, then falling back."

"Yeah thats all well and good but we are not the assault team we're extract, we all have sound suppressors so I can say we will not make a very loud distraction." He commented well motioning to his rifle.

Lifting her head Kim looks around the room checking each team member. "Yeah you've got a point Doc, but that can work to our advantage though."

"Kim that explosion must have scrambled your brain because I can't see how that will help us."

Setting the map unit down on the floor Kim points to it and says. "Look here there are two buildings over looking the fort, you just place Rogers and Grimes on each of them they can shoot into the court yard. Now are you still following?" She looks up to see that Doc nods then looking down Kim continues. "Okay then you take all the grenades with Phillips and Sgt. Big Mike Anderson set up in this ditch right in front of the doors." When she finishes Kim leans back to let Doc analyze the plan.

"Well this all looks good when do you plan to do this?" Doc asks after analyzing the map.

Checking her watch Kim shrugs and answers. "01:30 we move in execute at 01:45 then dust off at 04:30 outside of town. Until then have the team get some rest I'll go get some re-con done to see exactly what we're dealing with."

With that Kim stands up checks her rifle and heads out to the door. She stops in the doorway when Doc calls out to her. "Hey wait you can't just leave on your own."

Turning back to him Kim says. "I can and will Sargent, now I'm much better on my own anyway, besides you have to brief the men." With that she walks out the door and is gone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After passing through team two's location to confirm the reports of their deaths Kim moves on to find the fortress. As she makes her way slipping in and out of the shadows to avoid the patrols Kim comes up with another plan keying her radio. "Doc do you copy come in Doc."

After some static Doc's voice comes over the radio. "Your coming 3 by 4 go ahead."

Shaking her head Kim scowls and replies. "Fine listen I've made a change in plans I will sneak in now then I'll find a place to hide until you start the assault."

If it was a video link Kim would see Doc losing his shit on the other end of the line. "I can't say that it would be a good idea for you to go in now your going to get yourself killed, I can't allow you to do this."

As she opens the back door of the fort Kim replies. "Your complaint is noted Doc, but I'm in and going through with the new plan signing off over and out."

After checking that the hallway is clear Kim makes her way in. Stalking down the corridor to find the prisoners, hearing foot steps she ducks into a dark room to avoid being noticed. As she makes her way to the back of the room to find some cover Kim realizes that she is in an armoury with a quick look around she ducks under a table. _"If the reports are correct I can use some of this there should be three SAS members and one VIP. I can stash some of these weapons close to the cells so they can help in the escape."_

After the soldiers pass by her Kim makes a note of the gear in the armoury then moves on. After some time stalking the hallways she finds the cells holding the three SAS members stepping up to the first cell she identifies herself in a low tone. "I am Lieutenant Possible of the second Ranger recon force here to extract your team."

A deep British voice answers back at her from behind the cell door. "Well jolly good then its the yanks to the rescue. Well get us the bloody hell out of here Leftenant."

Searching for the key Kim responds. "Yes I'll have you out in sec, where is the VIP?"

As Kim opens the door she sees a rather tall and burly man step forward. "Why thank you Leftenant I'm Maj. Ingram SAS 6 Commando, and the VIP is on the top floor."

Nodding Kim says. "Okay Major help me get your men, I found an armoury down the hall we can get you guys some gear from there."

"Right then we can get Her Majesty and be on our way then." Ingram says nodding to Kim.

Shaking her head and raising her eyebrow in disbelief Kim says. "No Major you and your men are to stay in the armoury and wait. Wait what was that Her Majesty you mean to say that a member of the royal family is here?"

Folding his arms across his chest Ingram bellows. "You mean to tell me that you yanks had no idea just who you were rescuing and it is not bloody likely that my men and I will wait while you rescue Princess Silvia."

Scowling back at the man Kim huffs. "Major I work best by myself with things like this you and your men will wait in the armoury while I get the Princess now that is an order. Plus its not like you and your men did it any better."

The now infuriated Major growls. "How dare you, you can't pull that shit on me deary I out rank you and I'm telling...."

One of the other men step forward cutting the Major off by saying. "Um sorry sir but this is an American operation she has rank here, oh and do you have any idea who this is?"

"No and I don't care you are out of place Capt. Price." The large man huffs.

The Captain now stand between Kim and the Major just shrugs saying. "You might not care sir but this is the Kim Possible if she says we should stay put we should, she'll handle it better if we are not in the way."

"The Kim Possible you say Price well that is very interesting." Ingram says while looking around Price at Kim.

As all three men look at her Kim hangs her head placing her hand over her face. When the last of the three men steps forward saying. "Well it certainly is an honour working with you again Leftenant Possible, but I do think we should get moving."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After making their way to the armoury Maj. Ingram asks. "So what brings you to this little corner of paradise Lt. Possible?"

"Friends and being good at what I do." Not really impressed with the Major Kim answered curtly.

Wanting to try and avoid another argument Capt. Price interjects. "You joined up to serve with your friends?"

Shaking her head Kim simply sighs. "No I joined up to keep my friends from having to serve, and keep them safe at home."

Now it was time for the small quiet man in the back to speak up. "Bloody hell this shite is well just that its all shite. No matter I tink I can fix it up a bit make somthen useful outta it after all."

Looking over at the small man in the back corner then back at the other two Kim asks with a puzzled look. "Okay just what in the hell did he say?"

"I say I tink I can make someten useful outta dis shite." He says looking up from three disassembled AK-47's

With an even more puzzled look Kim looks to Price who with a chuckle says. "Miss Possible you'll have to forgive Sgt. MacTavish he gets like this when we secure weapons from the field like this, he's an engineer he will get us fixed up right."

With a smirk Kim looks over at the Sargent the back to Price and Ingram. "An engineer you say, well I might just have something for you guys to do after all that, is if your interested Maj. Ingram."

"Well now I thought you wanted us to stay put?" Ingram asks with disdain crossing his arms over his chest.

Shrugging Kim just sighs. "I was thinking that you guys would want to do some sabotage work while we wait."

Looking up from a pile of disassembled AK-47's Sgt. MacTavish says. "Aye blowen' shite up, now yer talken' me language there lassy I'm in."

Looking over the rifle that was just handed to him Price chuckles. "Bloody good work mate, and I knew you would be up for some demolition, eh now count me in."

Looking back at Ingram Kim says. "Well seams like your men are in so what about you?" Kim sees that the large man just huffs and nods continuing she says. "Good now that everybody's in here's the plan, this will be a quiet operation so that means knives and use the Makarov 6p9's. Now that's said how long will it take to make oh lets say ten changes?"

Leaving his work with the AK-47's Sgt. MacTavish walks over to a table with explosive ordnance on it looking back at Kim he says. "Nay dat long dere lassy deys already got em made just gotta arm em."

As Capt. Price lays three pistols on the table in front of Kim and Maj. Ingram he says. "The Sargent said they have charges made they just need to be armed it will not take to long."

"Thank you Price I got that I'm staring to understand some of what he says, where's he from anyway?"

With a chuckle Price answers. "Oh we got the Sargent out of the Highlanders he is Scottish and loves blowing stuff up almost as much as using his knife. A real nutter if I do say so."

With that MacTavish looks up from his new task as he runs his thumb over the edge of the knife in his hand he asks. "Oye you would nay have a stone on ya by any chance would ya lass?"

Holding up her hand Kim says. "I got that one Price thank you and yes Sargent I do if I could get you to join us I'll pass it to you and we can go over the plan."

Nodding MacTavish walks over to the table saying. "Yeah dat'll be good den what'd ya got planned? It'll be good ta get a good edge on dese before we be going."

Looking around at the three men standing around her Kim opens with. "Now as you all know we are cut off behind enemy lines I have a team coming in to help with extract, but this will show we are a big force and cause more of a distraction. I can't stress the need for stealth hard enough but if they know I'm here and you men are free they will kill the VIP is that understood?" As all the men nod Kim continues. "Okay I will move to secure the Princess while you three plant the charges. Now which one of you is the stealth expert and how many charges are there?"

Placing this knife on the table MacTavish says. "Dat would be me dere lass an dere is bout twenty wit radio detonators."

With a nod Kim says. "Excellent MacTavish is it?" As he nods she continues. "Good you take ten set five in the court yard and don't get spotted you other two take five each."

With that Kim outlines the rest of the plan stressing the need for stealth. After she finishes Maj. Ingram asks. "Two questions Leftenant first is there a time limit on this and do we meet back here afterwards?"

Checking her watch Kim says. "Oh yes I almost forgot we have three hours and none of the charges are to go off until the other team starts its assault, and yes we should all meet back here in lets says two and a half hours. Alright I'm moving out good luck men."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Kim approaches a set of stairs she hears two set of boots echoing on the floor above her. As she tucks herself into a dark room to wait for the men to pass she looks at her watch think she might have to kill these men she steals herself. As the two men get closer Kim readies herself _"Okay no need to worry their just passing by, fuck they are stopping right in front of me too well I'll give'em a couple minutes." _As she waits Kim draws her silenced 92FS pistol and unsheathes her knife. _"Okay one shot at this on three, two, one."_ She reaches out of the dark room with both hands, placing the silencer of her pistol on the mans shoulder in front of her as she squeezes the trigger hitting the other man in the forehead she reaches around with her knife and slices through the first guys neck. Covering the mouth of the man that she cut his throat Kim eases him to the floor before dragging him into the empty room she just came from.

After cleaning her knife and making sure that the bodies of both men are hidden in the shadows Kim continues up the stairs. Finding the room with the Princess in it Kim not wanting to wast any more time just unslings her G3 switching it to full auto she shoots through lock on the door. With a swift kick Kim is granted entrance to the room with a quick scan she finds her target tied to a chair with a bag on her head.

Slinging her rifle back over her shoulder Kim enters the room and as she does the figure speaks out in a regal British ascent. "I do not know who you are but your wasting your time my mother and government does not deal with Terrorists."

"I'm Lieutenant Kim Possible with the US Army Rangers here to rescue you Princess."

"A Yankee but what happened to the Commandos mother would have sent?" The figure asks shaking her head side to side.

As Kim removes the bag from the Princess's head she says. "Don't worry about them they're all fine are you hurt?"

Shaking her head the Princess says. "No its just my wrists are sore from being tied up if you would not mind I would like to leave now."

As she reaches back to cut the ropes Kim nods saying. "Yeah sure thing we'll meet up with your commandos in the armoury, then leave from there OK."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back in the armoury Kim turns while removing her pack and setting it on the table as she starts to dig through it she asks. "How are your wrists princess?"

Rubbing her left wrist the princess replies. "Well they are a little sore and itchy, do you have anything to help with that?"

Pulling a small silver tube out of her pack Kim smiles and replies. "Yeah this stuff will help with your problem but I've got to tell you it smells like crap."

As Kim applies a small amount to her finger and starts to apply it to the princess's wrist the princess says. "Wow that tingles a little," looking down at her wrist to see that the rope burns are disappearing she adds, "that stuff really works fast doesn't it?"

Kim just nods and finishes up. _"Thank god she didn't see the flames." _With that thought Kim turns back to her pack on the table to continue digging through it as she does she places a water bottle on the table. Pulling out a set of clothes Kim turns and says. "Um sorry princess but you need to lose the clothes you can ware these they're clean and should fit."

Looking totally shocked and appalled the princess says. "With all the nerve I never!"

"OK now you can't go out there like that they'll shoot you first because well you stand out so if you put these on so you blend in and are not a big target."

With a huff the princess takes the clothes. "My name is Silvia and now if you would not mind could you turn around so I can change."

After Silvia changed Kim hands her a bottle of water and a power bar saying. "Here your going to need this so you'll have the strength to run."

After that Kim hears a commotion outside the door looking over she says. "Get down I'll check this out you stay hidden." Drawing her pistol Kim moves to the door cracking it open she see three men just outside looking down the hall. As she recognizes the men Kim throws the door open diving out into the hall she trains her pistol on a man at the end of the hallway, with two well placed shots Kim drops the man. "Shit you guys were spotted this is going to be fun get in the room!"

As Kim enters the armoury she hears the loud distinctive pop of a shot-gun. Feeling a sting in her right arm she calls out. "Silvia hold your fire we're friendlies coming in!" _"This is just great if they didn't know were we are they will now."_

Princess Silvia stands up holding Mossberg 500 with a sheepish look she says. "Oh my lord I am so sorry you not hurt are you?"

As she reaches over to her right arm she with a smirk she replies. "Yeah I'm fine, now its good that your aim was off you'd have taken my arm off with that thing, were did you find it?"

"Well it was just right here behind me on the table." Silvia says motioning to the table behind her.

Before Kim could say anything Ingram speaks up. "Your Majesty excuse my forwardness but members of the royal family should not engage in combat you should put the weapon down."

Seeing Kim's look start to sour Capt. Price interjects. "Um sir we actually should not be armed either you know."

Crossing her arms over her chest Kim adds. "Yeah if the princess wants to carry that weapon she has every right to its not like its an offencive weapon in the field. Oh by the way I recovered these out of one of the offices." Kim says while holding out some dog tags.

Being the closest to Kim Sgt. MacTavish reaches out to take the tags from her. After looking at them for a moment he says. "Johnny I hardly knew ya, Hurroo Hurroo. May ye be tree days in Heaven before da devil knows yer dead."

Kim was just about to ask when she looked over to Capt. Price who just shook his head. "Best leave this one alone Kim, they were good friends."

Nodding and checking her watch Kim says. "OK we've got thirty until the fun begins I'll keep watch the rest of you take twenty get some rest."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Okay this is going to be longer than originally planned I'll post this now just too see what you guys think of it. The next part will be the escape and how Kim deals with this hole mess. Read enjoy and if you leave a comment please sign it. As good form.


End file.
